


Sleeping With Roses

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, just really adorable yeonjun tending to a sick soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin wakes up sick, and Yeonjun takes care of him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	Sleeping With Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you all love soft established Yeonbin, so I'm going to try writing more of that! 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you, I hope you enjoy!

It was late, but not so late that time lost all of its meaning. The clock said it was nearing midnight, not that either of the boys cared enough to look. They didn’t have to be up early for once, and while the other members were celebrating their weekend off by playing video games downstairs, Yeonjun and Soobin had escaped up to the dorms, taking advantage of them being empty.

Soobin, however, was feeling too sleepy for anything beyond making out, and as he laid in Yeonjun’s bed, he felt himself even growing too tired to keep that up fully. It’s okay, though, because both of them enjoyed just cuddling, kissing lightly and when they felt like it, just enjoying each other’s presence. Soobin laid on his back, head cushioned by the pillows, while Yeonjun laid halfway on top of him. He was propped up by his left elbow, with his right leg thrown across Soobin’s, and his free hand gently carding through Soobin’s soft hair.

Soobin knew his boyfriend was staring at him, even though his own eyes had closed a few minutes ago, simply too tired to keep them open. He loved moments like this, where no words were needed, only gentle touches and the sound of their heartbeats. Soobin inhaled Yeonjun’s scent with each breath, and he could feel the boy’s slender body beneath his large hands as he held him loosely, hands at risk of falling to his sides as sleep pulled him further and further under.

Yeonjun kissed him again, and Soobin felt a tiny bit of energy run through him as he kissed back, unable to help the endless butterflies that fluttered in his stomach every time Yeonjun pressed his lips to Soobin’s. They kissed for a moment, a series of the lightest pecks, Soobin losing consciousness as the seconds ticked by. He wasn’t usually this sleepy this early, but he attributed his exhaustion to the stressful week he and the group had had. He hoped he didn’t upset Yeonjun too much by falling asleep on him, but he knew he didn’t need to worry. The older kissed him for a final time, before pulling back, carefully readjusting the covers, before settling over Soobin’s chest. Soobin wanted to say that he loved him, but he couldn’t get his mouth to move, mind already too muddled with sleep.

Yeonjun murmured something, most likely exactly what Soobin wanted to say to him, before resting his head on Soobin’s chest, cuddling into him. Soobin fell asleep as soon as Yeonjun’s breathing evened out a few minutes later.

Soobin hadn't slept that deeply in a long time. When he awoke, he immediately knew something was off. He didn’t feel as energised as he usually did after a good sleep, and if he was being honest, he kind of felt like shit. His body just felt weak, like it would be a struggle for him to move his arms or stand up. He opened his eyes, and was immediately a little dizzy. He lifted his hand, the one that wasn’t tangled with Yeonjun’s fingers, and felt his forehead. His hand returned sweaty, and he knew he was too hot for how cool it was in the room.

He concluded then that he must be sick. He was deathly thirsty, but couldn’t even think about getting out of bed, and he didn’t want to wake up Yeonjun, who was still sleeping adorably on his chest. He smiled a bit at that, and decided to try and fall asleep again, even though he was overheated and could feel a headache developing.

After twenty minutes with no success, Soobin made the choice to wake his sleeping boyfriend and inform him that he was sick, and that Yeonjun himself had definitely at this point been exposed. Technically, all of the members had, but not all of the members were kissing and cuddling Soobin all night. He bit his lip, a wave of dizziness washing over him, before he gently shook Yeonjun.

“H-hyung, wake up,” he said softly, shifting a bit underneath Yeonjun to try and coax him into the world of consciousness. The older groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, fingers flexing in Soobin’s hand. He curled closer, before Soobin patted his back and asked him to wake up again. Soobin watched as Yeonjun opened his eyes, looking so so beautiful in his sleepy state, hair messy and eyes puffy, a bit of a confused look on his face.

He sat up slightly, pulling his hand from Soobin’s to rub his eyes, yawning into his hand. He shook his hair out, running his fingers through it, before finally focusing on Soobin. And Soobin knew he really must be sick by the expression on his boyfriend’s face when he finally looks at him. “Oh, baby,” he said, reaching out to feel Soobin’s forehead. Soobin swallowed, eyes fluttering shut as he held Yeonjun by his hips, feeling sleepy once again. “Think I’m sick, hyung,” he replied, voice a bit raspy. Yeonjun felt his forehead a few more times, before moving off of him completely. “I’m going to get the thermometer, and some water, you stay put, okay?” he instructed.

Soobin could only nod, unsure of when his eyes had closed, but not opening them. It was better this way. He heard Yeonjun walk out, returning a couple of minutes later. He asked Soobin to sit up, and Soobin obliged, opening his eyes and letting the older help him up, before leaning against the headboard. He felt dizzier being upright, but cooler now that he wasn’t cocooned in blankets. Yeonjun handed him the glass of cold water, before stick the thermometer over Soobin’s forehead. Soobin drank the water, looking at Yeonjun, a bit dazed. His boyfriend was just so damn attractive when he was playing doctor and taking care of Soobin. His brow was furrowed in concern, and he kept chewing his lip.

The thermometer beeped, and Yeonjun hummed, checking it. “100.5, I’m going to have to call the company doctor,” he said, setting the device aside and standing up again. Soobin’s eyes widened a bit, watching as he finished the glass of water. Yeonjun looked at him, worry laced throughout his features, before he walked to his side of the bed to grab his phone, presumably to text the company doctor.

Soobin finished his water, and now that he was more awake and hydrated, he wanted to get out of his sweaty pajamas and into something cooler. He pushed the blankets aside, and carefully stood up, trying not to go too fast. Yeonjun looked up from his phone, eyes widening as he rushed over to help Soobin. “You need to stay put!” he exclaimed, trying to push Soobin back into bed. Soobin stopped him, grabbing his hand and shaking his head, moving past the older. “I just want to change, babe,” he informed, going into his closet to borrow some of his clothes. They were nowhere near the same size in most things, but Yeonjun had started wearing Soobin-sized hoodies and night shirts so that the younger could wear them too.

Yeonjun sighed, but allowed Soobin to change, taking the liberty to change the sheets too, to some fresh ones. Soobin stripped out of his soiled pajamas, before pulling on a pair of boxers, and going for one of the oversized nightshirts to wear. However, as he did, he felt a sudden rush of chilliness run over him, and he shivered. He opted for the hoodie, despite having been hot a few minutes earlier. He was definitely ill. He pulled on the hoodie, inhaling Yeonjun’s scent, before walking back.

Yeonjun had also gone and gotten a small assortment of crackers and apple slices, and was waiting patiently for Soobin to return. Soobin couldn’t help but smile, blushing a bit. He would never not be enamoured with Yeonjun’s thoughtfulness. “It might be better if you just lock me in here and stay out until I get better, I don’t want to expose you any further,” he said, even though his entire body was screaming to just crawl into Yeonjun’s lap and curl up there forever. Yeonjun blinked, before standing and helping Soobin back into bed. “I’ve already been exposed, and I know how clingy you get when you’re not feeling well,” he remarked, causing Soobin to blush harder. “I’d rather stay here with you than have you walk around the dorms inevitably looking for me and spreading your diseases to the others,”.

Soobin pouted, weakly hitting Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said. Yeonjun chuckled, kissing Soobin’s cheek, before sitting next to him with the plate of crackers and apples. “I love it when you’re clingy, but I’m sorry that you’re not feeling well,” he replied, feeding Soobin one of the apple slices. “The doctor just said to feed and hydrate you, and if you’re not feeling better in two days, to call again,”. Soobin nodded, letting his boyfriend feed him. He quickly got tired of sitting up, opting to rest his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, eyes getting heavy. He managed to finish all of the apple slices, but gently pushed the plate away after. “I’m full, hyung, I promise,” he said. Yeonjun didn’t argue, simply set the plate aside and turned back to Soobin, pulling him closer and relaxing against the headboard.

He felt a hand lift his chin up, and blushed as his eyes met Yeonjun’s. The older pushed the hood down off of Soobin’s head, letting his cold fingers graze his hot forehead. Soobin purred, eyes fluttering shut as he melted further against his boyfriend. “Feels nice,” he murmured. Yeonjun chuckled, before leaning down and softly kissing Soobin, keeping it chaste and quick, sweet. Soobin blushed, thought about telling Yeonjun he shouldn’t, before deciding against it. He knew the boy wouldn’t listen anyway.

“You’re rather adorable when you’re sick, baby,” Yeonjun said, dropping his hand and getting comfortable, grabbing the remote to the television. Soobin hummed, eyes drooping again as sleep started to take over. He dropped his head completely onto Yeonjun’s shoulder, eyes closing fully. However, before he let sleep completely overtake him, he swallowed, weakly brushing his fingers over Yeonjun’s hand. “Love you, hyung,” he muttered, already halfway to unconsciousness.

He felt lips against his forehead, and slender fingers slipping between his. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he heard Yeonjun say, before he allowed himself to fully fall into slumber.


End file.
